I'm Not Evil, Just Misunderstood!
by Meeper
Summary: *Chap 4 up!* Just so you poeple know, this is before the whole IY/K thing. Ok, I suck at summaries, so just read it, then review each chapter, if you would be so kind. *is trying to find a word not in normal vocabulary* P...P...P-Please?
1. Attempted Suicide

The Hidden Hanyou  
  
  
  
  
  
Shane stood there, gazing down into that hole in the ground. There seemed to be no bottom to it, it was just black. She glanced behind her, looking over the grounds of the orphanage. The 15-year-old glanced back into the ancient well; the brick remains now nothing but a few pebbles at the rim, and the occasional piece of red rock. Thoughts of suicide ran through her head, and sounded pretty convincing. She took a deep breath; about to plunge to what was seemingly a blissful death, then something made her back away from the hole and in a hurry.  
  
"Come on down Shanih...Shanih..."  
  
Shane suddenly shivered, backing away from it, and then she threw a glance over her shoulders at the building from whence she came. Shane growled at the old run-down three-story factory, which had served as her home for the last 10 years, glaring at it with hatred in her black/brown eyes.  
  
"Oh BAH! No one could miss me, nor would! I've got no friends, no family, no pets for god's sake!" She pulled out her one comfort out of a sheath strapped to her back, the only thing she knew of her parents. A battle-axe, double sided and made of stainless steel, with both edges kept sharp enough to split hairs. Shane again stared it down, short golden brown hair tossing a bit in the breeze; gold highlights so shiny the sent tiny reflections onto the grass around her. From this weapon, she could guess one of two things; they were either psychos or museum curators. It was pretty light for such a weapon, at least to her. The other kids couldn't even lift the medieval weapon; not even the adults could heave the steel ax onto their shoulders.  
  
She found it amusing that it took ten adults working together to do what she could with one arm. Having long before sat down on the summer grass, Shane chuckled as old memories resurfaced.  
  
To the smaller kids, Shane was an idol, almost god-like because of her strength, not to mention the fact that she would keep the older teenagers away and also she could smell what dinner was about two hours before it was served. But the other teens, they hated her. Taunting her at every turn, picking at everything from the fact that she growled when exerting herself to her teeth and fingernails, both of which were longer then usual and sharp, well, her canines were. Shane fingered them, as they stuck out from her upper lip, and winced as she cut herself on her own razor sharp teeth.  
  
'Ok.I'll admit it.' She thought, grinning, but she still was set for suicide, even though that weird voice was still there. Standing again, she went to the old well, steeling herself for the plunge. That whispering voice returned, but it didn't seem to creep Shane out this time.  
  
"No stopping now." Shane muttered, stepping into the hole and disappearing into the darkness.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
The weird thing was, as Shane decided when she opened one of her closed eyes, that she hadn't hit the bottom yet. She kept falling, the darkness now complete, the light from the well opening not even a pinpoint anymore. Suddenly, she saw a milky light some spilling from somewhere in front of her, straight down. Cocking her head to the side, she clutched her ax to her chest and curled up for impact, but instead of hitting rock, she was thrown onto dew-covered grass, the moonlight throwing milky yellow reflections onto the trees around her from her hair. After a moment, Shane put up one arm, then the other, face still in the dirt, and pushed herself up. Even though the night seemed silent, a flood of new smells assaulted her nose.  
  
"Ok.am I dead? If I am, this most certainly isn't what I expected for Hell."  
  
Her ax clattered to the ground and immediately, an incredible pain suddenly shot through her temples and ears. She stifled a cry, clapping her hands to her ears  
  
"What the hell?!" She screeched, but her ears disappeared from under her hands, sliding up to sit on top of her head. The shape changed as they rounded out, became larger, and was covered in short, course, and thick golden-brown hair, like the coat of a grizzly bear..  
  
"Well.that was interesting."  
  
She fingered them, slightly confused and really freaked out. Her hearing suddenly shot up, and the previously silent night became a deafening array of sounds, including a pair of stealthy footsteps; even her newly upgraded ears could barely hear it.  
  
Shane stood again, ears swinging around to target the sound. Her nose isolated the scent being blown towards her, and instantly recognized it, scowling and bringing her ax to bear.  
  
Dog.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FWEEEEE! Go easy on me, because this is my first Inuyasha fic, but r + r! 


	2. Did I Just Do That?

All right peeps, this is where things start to get really fun! A new character is thrown in, and now you'll begin to see the romance starting to break into the story. Review as much as possible!  
  
  
  
  
  
Leetho crept along silently, well, as silent as a person with clawed feet could move. He still wasn't used to moving around as quietly as he could be, having been sealed inside a stone wall for the past hundred years. He still looked 17 though, despite the attempts to make his appear ancient. Blame his father for thinking he was an invalid because he didn't have feathers on his arms. His dagger firmly clasped to his side, he tried his best to sneak up on this newest human to appear in his mother's lands. As he got closer, his heart plummeted as he saw the ears sticking out of the girl's head, not to mention the huge battle-axe she was carrying. Letting out a small chirp, he darted behind a tree as this other Hanyou whirled. Leetho gazed down at his feet with his twilight blue eyes and cursed his talons. Being half eagle demon had its advantages (he fingered the massive black wings sticking out from his shoulder blades ruefully), but you were announced by the clicking of your claws everywhere you went!  
  
It was a chance he had to take. That ax would look nice above his mantle piece. Again, he glanced at the wielder, this time being able to see the other Hanyou's face.  
  
`````````````````````````  
  
Shane let out a deep growl, fangs bared as she swung around, looking for the source of the sounds and smells. That scent had changed from wet dog to a sort of musty smell, like that of a down pillow she used to have. Her eyes weren't good for the dark, and the fact that this person seemed to stay in the shadows wasn't helping.  
  
Leetho gulped, and went paler then he already was, brushing his black hair out of his eyes impatiently. Suddenly, he didn't want to kill the Hanyou. He was at a loss. His father had ordered him to kill any humans or other Hanyous that were found when he was wandering the woods, and if any looked suspicious, to bring them straight home immediately. His eyes narrowed at the thought of his over-protective and over-bearing parents and spat bitterly, then slapped a hand over his mouth, as it had made a very loud splat as it hit the ground. He ducked, cringing slightly, and this action would save his life.  
  
Shane swung around, as did her ax, accidentally cleaving the tree Leetho was hiding behind right in half, narrowly missing her would-be attacker's head. With horror, he watched a lock of his own ebony hair flutter to the ground, but he didn't dare move. This girl was tougher then he thought, and could swing that axe with a vengeance! The orphan, looking around and seeing no one, snorted and backed away, turning right around and heading towards a break in the trees.  
  
Leetho couldn't believe his luck. That tree-slicing Hanyou hadn't seen him! And was going in the opposite direction! He let out a sigh of relief, standing as quietly as he could, looking around to make sure that this intruder didn't hear him and cleave him in half with that massive weapon. Glancing back at the tree that Shane had sliced, he went even paler. It was a clean slice, like a knife through warm butter, and not even the knots in the trunk had hindered its path. He grinned, thinking about how the Captain would thank him when he retrieved this demon for the small guard. He took to the air, knowing he'd be quieter in the air then on the ground. Shane didn't even know what hit her when she was knocked unconscious by Leetho's favorite weapon, a wooden club. Twilight blue eyes watched the 16-year-old girl crumble, blood starting to seep into that shimmering golden-brown hair.  
  
The eagle Hanyou watched Shane crumble to the ground, and for the first time in all these years of killing people and bringing slaves in for his parents, he felt guilty.  
  
Very guilty.  
  
`````````````````````````````  
  
FWEEE! There's the second chapter! It seems that the hard-core Hanyou prince has gotten a little fling for this orphan! Things get really good in Chapter 3! 


	3. You've got feather's in your hair!

Chapter three, and you actually hear these people speak! Fwee! R+ R  
  
```````````````````````  
  
  
  
Shane stirred, head aching. Some kind of light was shining through her eyelids, but it was a wavering, flickering light. She pulled the lids open after a moment and found herself lying on her side, in the dirt, near a fire. Shane pushed herself up, looking around with sparking eyes as she remembered the events from what seemed like minutes ago. She felt around in the darkness for her ax, but had no luck.  
  
"Don't try finding your ax." A cold voice stated dryly, sounding very businesslike despite its icy tone. "I've already taken it." Shane's eyes narrowed and she sat cross-legged, staring onto the other side of the fire, searching for that thief that had stolen her blade.  
  
"I'm guessing you're the one I heard in that clearing when I first came to this...This place. Show yourself, so I will at least know the appearance of my captor."  
  
There was a pause. Leetho looked to the side and narrowed his eyes, considering her request. This Hanyou was a rather interesting find, but she was lethal with that ax. Which he could barely lift himself, but that had no bearing on the matter. He smirked in the shadows of he firelight, and decided to fool with this bear girl's mind.  
  
"My appearance? You want a hand mirror? I didn't think that a Hanyou such as yourself would care for a vanity item." Shane growled, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Hanyou? What's a Hanyou?" Now it was Leetho's turn to be annoyed.  
  
"Jeez, do bears have brains?" He sighed. It sounded like a genuine question; besides, he did find her sitting in the middle of the forest, looking dumbfounded and confused. Humans seemed to be dropping out of the sky lately, like with that Kagome girl, whatever her name was.  
  
"A Hanyou is a demon who's half human, like me." He blinked, then slapped his forehead. 'I was not supposed to tell her that.' He thought, wincing. Words came so easily with this prisoner, and he barely knew her!  
  
Shane was shocked. A demon?! Not even the other teens at the orphanage had stooped that low! She growled, leaping through the fire at the source of the voice in her rage. Leetho looked up just in time and yelped as he was tackled by an enraged 16-year-old grizzly bear Hanyou. They roll away in a tangled mass of limbs, biting, punching, kicking, and generally trying to kill one another. They came out at the bottom of a tree, being stopped by its roots. Shane had her nails held high, the threat having made them grow to black claws the size of railroad spikes; Leetho with his fist curled up and ready to throw, the adrenaline rush having made his fists grow scaly and with steel feathers, sharp as the dagger he always carried. After a moment of just glaring at each other, Leetho sent Shane's blood boiling by dropping his fist and smiling smugly up at her, then snapping his fingers lazily.  
  
She was thrown off of him, ropes snapping out of thin air and binding her hands tightly. Leetho stood, still grinning smugly down at his victim.  
  
"Do you know how much I've really begun to hate you?" Shane spat bitterly as her feet were bound as well, making her over-balance and collapse flat on her face. Leetho chuckled; enjoying the fact that he had the temperamental Hanyou bound with her face in the dirt.  
  
"Oh yes, I know. And let me tell you, it's most satisfying, I assure you!" He let out another gale of laughter at Shane's reaction, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard while Shane attempted to bite off her own ropes, which got her nowhere except twisting up and wiggling around the dirt.  
  
"Tell me, are you a gentle?" He said, quieting his laughs immediately. With his casual air, he could have been suggesting a round of golf to his fellows. Shane blinked. What kind of question was that?  
  
"Yeah." Then, in an undertone: "Most of the time." Leetho nodded, his suspicions confirmed.  
  
"So," Leetho dropped onto the log he was sitting on before, his back to the fire, and fixed Shane with bored look. "What mud hole did you crawl out of?" That caught Shane off guard.  
  
"MUD HOLE?!?!?!" She screeched indignantly, wriggling even more with teeth bared. The factory wasn't THAT bad.  
  
"Jeez! Fiery little Hanyou!" He paused, taken aback by Shane's angry response. He wasn't expecting that. "I was simply asking where you're from!" He looked her over again, trying to remember the appearances and demon heritage. He couldn't remember any lords or ladies with that facial scheme, nor that color of hair, and no lord was a bear demon. They were thought to be too unpredictable to become rulers. Shane blinked, then blushed with embarrassment, ears twitching slightly.  
  
"Alaska." She sputtered.  
  
Now poor Leetho was thoroughly confused. Alaska? What kingdom was that?! No wonder he didn't know this girl's bloodline! She came from a country he had never heard of! His gaze roved over her T-shirt and jeans and he winced. Whatever country she was from had no idea of the current fashions.  
  
"Well, if you're going to be traveling with me, you're going to need some proper attire."  
  
At that remark, Shane jumped to her knees, fixing Leetho with an indignant look.  
  
"What's wrong with my clothing?" She inquired, glancing at her navy gray T- shirt. She didn't see anything wrong with her clothes. Leetho sighed. This 'Alaska' kingdom apparently didn't have any kind of outside contact. Shane then glanced up at Leetho's long midnight blue robes, bare talons, and feather strewn hair (well, what she could see of it). 'Oh wonderful. I've been captured by Bird Man.' She thought, rolling her eyes and completely confusing Leetho, who was still waiting for a reaction.  
  
"Can I at least know the name and face of my captor? As you always seem to knock me out before daylight comes." She really didn't expect him to answer, but she might as well try. After all, she couldn't plead the fifth. Leetho was considering her request, and decided on a compromise. What was the harm in passing out a name to someone that was already pretty much dead? They would kill this strange Hanyou as soon as he brought her there, so why bother with secrecy? He felt pretty smug as he turned back towards Shane.  
  
"It's Leetho, thank you. Eagle demon extrodinare!" He said, plopping himself on the ground next to Shane, his face finally visible. "And the face you requested?"  
  
The bear Hanyou grinned, slightly surprised at his actions. Black/brown eyes ran over her winged captor. He wasn't too bad looking in the face with his regal cheekbones and those very nice dark blue eyes, though his nose was a tad bit sharp. Leetho noticed her staring at the black feathers on the end of each black hair on his head.  
  
"You're a Hanyou too, I'm guessing." Leetho glanced away, standing and moving onto the other side of the fire.  
  
"And what's it to you?" He snapped, his playful air evaporating in an instant.  
  
"Well, I didn't think that there were any others-"  
  
"And what would a foolish bear Hanyou know about that?!" Leetho from then on stayed silent, glaring angrily out into the darkness. Shane sighed and shook her head. No use arguing with him, after all, he had the axe. She did not. With another crafty thought on how to get her ax back, she lay back down beside the fire, the flickering firelight throwing tiny lights onto the surrounding trees from the reflections on Shane's hair.  
  
After an hour or so, Leetho's angry mood floated away, and again was replaced by guilt. He shouldn't have blown up like that, especially with someone who already had the noose pretty much around her neck. He started to say something, looking around the fire, but saw Shane's curled up body and dismissed the thought, leaning against a tree and falling asleep as well. Little did they know that someone else was watching...  
  
`````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````  
  
Another evil cliff-hanger! 4th chapter coming up soon! 


	4. Godfather Sesshomaru?

`````````````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````````````  
  
Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Inuyasha or any other related characters. Otherwise, I would be rich and not writing this ^_^.  
  
Sorry for taking so long! And all you Sesshomaru fans are going to be pleasantly surprised. He's going to be in the rest of the story until the final chapter, and you'll see a side of him that most people don't live to tell of. I admit, he'll seem a little OOC, but Sesshy with still be Sesshy. I wouldn't ruin my favorite character's reputation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
@_@'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Early the next morning, Leetho kicked the sound asleep Shane awake.  
  
"Up and at 'em, Alaska girl. Otherwise I'll put your ax to good use!" He muttered, and with a growl, Shane struggled to her knees.  
  
"It would be a lot easier if my feet weren't bound!" Leetho shrugged, snapping his fingers again. The ropes fell away, disintegrating into the ground when they hit.  
  
"Is that better?" He quipped, his voice icy and frozen over with sarcasm. "Now walk." He spat, poking her in the back with his dagger.  
  
"Where to?" She said, voice almost dripping with carefully controlled hatred. Leetho let out a small chuckle. She still had spirit, even after being hog-tied.  
  
"I tell you which direction." He said, choosing his words carefully. He was still touchy about his little verbal slip up last night, and was now very cautious with what he said.  
  
Countless days later.  
  
Amber eyes glinted in the reflections of the dying firelight, eyeing the two sleeping Hanyous. The pupils shifted to the curled up Shane, and quickly melted back into the shadows, and the unsheathing of some blade could barely be heard.  
  
Ears twitching at the sound of someone's feet, Shane opened her eyes, but did nothing else. Instead, she drew in a long slow breath, to isolate the sudden new scents that was invading her nostrils. After a moment, her brain made a connection.  
  
Fur . . . and something that smelled quite a bit like burning plastic.  
  
Leetho was still sound asleep when Shane stood up and silently took the massive battle axe from between the sleeping half-demon's fingers, hefting it's weight and feeling that old battle-born confidence lift her spirits just enough to gaze around in the darkness, though she couldn't see anything.  
  
She barely had time to block when the Youkai rushed out of the bush, blade drawn; the sound of blade on blade rang out throw the silent night. Even though the Hanyou blocked it, the force of his momentum sent her flying back. Shane, owing to her grizzly bear half, was pretty strong even among Hanyou's, but this was a full Youkai, not some other half-demon.  
  
"Sesshomaru..." She hissed, glaring up at him while he gave her that blank stare he gives everyone, but a touch of annoyance and impatience glinted slightly in those amber eyes. She had never seen or heard of this demon, and yet she somehow knew him by name . . . She pulled herself up in an instant, and Leetho slept on without even stirring a bit. He could sleep through a large volcanic explosion; a blade fight wasn't anything to wake him up. The Youkai waited for her to get up before speaking, sheathing his blade before hand.  
  
"Well, I guess you really aren't a disappointment after all." He muttered, watching Shane almost drop her ax out of shock. She regained her composure within a few moments, but Sesshomaru smirked inwardly. Just her father and that illigidiment excuse for a brother, never knew when to suppress emotion.  
  
"Disappointment?" Shane was still wary of this newcomer, her fingernails starting to grow. "To whom?" The Youkai raised an eyebrow before dropping it as suddenly as he had raised it. He let the silence spiral horribly before going on, casually watching Shane almost crack a canine from gritting her teeth out of impatience.  
  
"Contrary to what everyone believes," He started, having to stop himself from smirking at the bear Hanyou's panicky gestures for him to go on. "I do have a few trusted associates."  
  
"And what's that got to do with me?" She said, still keeping her ax on guard. That put Shane a notch higher in Sesshomaru's mind. She didn't trust him. Good idea.  
  
"Someone you never knew was one of my closest friends, and one of the best assassins that ever came under my rule." His eyes glittered oddly as he set his eyes on the massive battle-ax Shane was carrying.  
  
"He passed away by my hand, from a particular loss of control on my part." Nothing but his eyes showed the fact that he had just slapped himself mentally. Just like Leetho had slipped, Sesshomaru's mouth was running away on it's own. It seemed that this Hanyou could have anyone spilling there secretes after just a few sentences . . .  
  
Perhaps this wouldn't be as boring as he thought it would be.  
  
"That weapon you're carrying was once his." His voice began to show the thick bitterness that he was feeling. "And because of that, I lost a bet. My damned honor is what brought me here, because he bet me, if that he could make me lose a bet, I would have to keep any prodigy he produced. One of our little gambling's was that I would kill him before the age of 35 . . ."  
  
The half-human heard every word; she was just too shocked to reply. So this Youkai . . . the only connection to her father that she had . . .  
  
"So now, I have to fulfil my promise, no matter how grudging it may seem. All because I had a little loss in temper." Another mental whap for himself. There he went again. He didn't dare show it though. He had to appear indifferent and aloof over all of this. Shane blinked. Leetho kept snoring.  
  
"Any proof of this? Or is this just a pack of lies?"  
  
That got him. Him? Be deceitful? Only when the occasion called for it! Besides, Bear Demons had a habit of rising from the grave all on there own and getting vengeance on those who violate their ancestors and descendants. He couldn't have an angry Youkai zombie running around the palace, seeking vengance because he violated a contract.  
  
"I would have killed you and your captor already if I had been lying." Shane nodded, seeing the reason in this. He was pretty strong, and she had no hope of ever matching him in combat. . .  
  
Yet.  
  
  
  
  
  
`````````````````````````````````````  
  
Yahee! Now you'll start to see the logic in the title. From here on out, it's going to be nothing but Shane and Sesshy, but no romance, thankfully. See you in Chapter 5! 


End file.
